discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StBenHur
Welcome Hi, welcome to Discordian Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Discordian Construction Company page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 05:31, 11 June 2010 Construction Co Pasting the same block of text all over the site is not helping. It is spamming. Could you please clean it up? Cramulus 14:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) My responsibility and my problem Benny, you have been wearing so many hats and helping us out so much, that its not fair that you should take the heat. I will respond to the last post as it was my misunderstanding that caused it to happen. I'm at work now and I have to go but by Wed Aug 18 will correspond with last user. PopeBarnum 15:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) T.S.C.O As you're the author I wanted to let you know T.S.C.O is up for deletion. We welcome your comments at Category talk:Articles Greyface wants abolished Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted by vote and moved for your benefit to User:StBenHur/T.S.C.O. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Intermittent whatever Intermittent Dispersian Complex and Hodge Podge Confluence is pretty cool! Wish I could write like that! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Infestation You've infested the website! What are we going to do with you? :D Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:25, September 27, 2015 (UTC) 100+ Club Miley always does this, but this time it's my turn. You can put this on your user page and impress the locals. Welcome to the 100+ Club! Pope Hilde (talk) 22:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, congrats! I'll put it on your user page for you because I do that sort of thing. :P Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Really you can revert my edit and take if off your user page if you want. I can just add you to the 100+ category. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I like that.PatrickCunningham (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Ben-Hur Sturgeon Funny article! Is the part about me really true? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thread continues here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :This article is an example of why it's not always good policy to have an anti-vanity policy. Thanks for the article. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:09, October 4, 2015 (UT) You're Back It's cool to see you back! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 04:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC)